Love is a Challenge
by wenjing10
Summary: Ben was busied going hero and spent less time with Julie. Julie began to hate him & fell in love with Albedo. When Ben found out, it was too late to change back. But what happens Albedo used Julie to kill Ben? Ben need to face this challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is a challenge. Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Since Ben's true identity was revealed, Ben became a famous hero. He was busied fighting villains with Gwen and Kevin. He seldom spent time with his girlfriend, Julie.<p>

One day, Julie called Ben, but he didn't reply. Because Ben was busied fighting villains.

Julie called him again, but he didn't reply too.

Julie did it again and again. She gave up when she called for the tenth time.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Julie's cell phone rang. She answered it.<p>

"Hello?", Julie asked.

"Julie. It's me, Ben.", Ben answered.

"Ben! Why didn't you called me back?", she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. I was fighting some villains.", he answered.

Julie ended the call.

"Julie?", Ben asked.

_She must be angry at me. _Ben thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I knew I was very short but this is just the beginning.<strong>

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Sorry for taking too long!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Negative Ben-Albedo, returned to get revenge on Ben Tennyson. But on his way, he met Ben's beautiful girlfriend, Julie. She thought he is Ben, so she talked to him.<p>

"Ben, are you OK?", Julie asked.

At first, Albedo wanted her to go away but when he looked at her, he didn't know what was happening to him.

_What's happening? I won't be her but why? _Albedo thought.

"Hello, Ben?", Julie said.

"Yes.", Albedo answered.

"Are you OK, Ben? You seem to be acting strange today and why do you look like that?", Julie asked.

_She is Ben's girlfriend, this give me an idea. _Albedo thought.

"I'm not Ben, I'm Albedo.", Albedo introduced.

"Albedo?", Julie asked.

"Yes. Ben didn't hang out with you?", he asked.

"Ben is too busy to hang out with me. I totally hate him!", she answered angrily.

"Don't be mad, my dear. I can be a better boyfriend than Ben.", he said. Julie smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! This is not very good. Don't miss chapter 3 and see Ben, Albedo and Julie.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I just finished my story. It's a Deltora Quest story. The title is "Deltora Quest: Geraldine's Home World". Please read it and the Ben 10 and Deltora Quest stories created by me!**

* * *

><p>Ben didn't know Albedo had met Julie, because he was too busied fighting bad guys. But today, he is off work, so he went to met Julie in her house. But he was shocked to see Albedo when he went into Julie's house.<p>

"Albedo?", Ben shouted.

"Ben?", Julie was shocked.

"Aw, man!", Albedo moaned.

"Albedo, what are you doing here?", Ben asked him angrily.

"What? I'm just hanging out with my girlfriend.", Albedo answered.

"Your girlfriend? She's my girlfriend, not yours!", Ben yelled.

"No, Ben! He is now my boyfriend.", Julie replied.

Ben was shocked. His head turned to Julie. Albedo smiled evilly.

"Julie, no...", Ben said softly.

"She broke up with you.", Albedo blurted out.

"You lie! She'll never do that!", Ben snapped back.

"No, Ben! I already broke up with you...in secrecy.", Julie replied.

Ben looked her back.

"Julie...you...YOU CAN'T!", Ben shouted.

"I'm sorry, Ben. You only spent very little time with me, because of your everyday hero work. I can't have a boyfriend like that. I'm sorry...", Julie apologized to Ben. She went towards to Albedo.

"See! I told you! She broke up with you!", Albedo shouted.

"Fine! I'm leaving!", Ben yelled angrily and opened the door.

"Goodbye, Julie. I'm leaving you. But I warned you, Albedo will do something bad to you...and me.", Ben said softly to Julie. He walked out and closed the door softly.

Ben ran as fast as he can. When he got to his house, he quickly went into his room and locked the door. He lay on his bed and put a pillow on his head. Tears fell down from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, I was reading my favourite novel - "The Lily Island". I was reading the last chapter. Suddenly, my eyes glowed yellow-gold. I don't know what happened but I saw something.<p>

I saw Ben fighting bad guys. Because he was too busied going hero, he spent very little time with Julie. Julie broke up with him in secrecy and Albedo is her boyfriend now. Now, I saw Ben crying in his room.

The glow began to fade away. I realized I am back. I used my mind to contact with Adair. We used our minds to talk to each other if we are far away.

_Melody, is that you?_ Adair's voice followed in my mind.

_Yes, it's me. I just want to ask you something. Just now, my eyes glowed yellow-gold like the Topaz. I saw some things happening. What's wrong with me? _I asked without speaking.

_Oh, there is nothing wrong with you. That is your power, not the Topaz. You can sense everything. Past, present and future, you can sense it all. They will come out naturally. Just now you sensed the past and the present. Remember, I can read everything you sensed. And everything you sensed is true except the future. _Adair answered.

_Oh, thanks. Bye! _I replied.

_Bye. _Adair replied back.

_So, it's happening! _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to use Melody's new power. The next chapter will have an appearance of Jimmy Jones and Melody, talking to Ben.<strong>

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. This will be longer.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Ben went to meet his fan, Jimmy Jones. He hoped he can help him to solve this problem.<p>

"She said I spent very little time with her. She broke up with me. And now she is with another boy.", Ben said sadly.

"I know what you talking about. Maybe you should talk to her.", Jimmy Jones suggested.

"I don't know. I need some help.", Ben said.

"Maybe I can.", a voice called. It was my voice.

"Whose voice was that?", Jimmy asked.

"Melody!", Ben answered.

"Yes, it's me.", I said and appeared in front of their eyes.

"Melody, how do you get in here?", Ben asked. He didn't see her coming in.

"I flew through the wall. I was invisible.", I explained.

"You sure have cool powers.", Jimmy replied.

"Thanks, I had been standing here listening you two talking.", I said.

"So you heard everything.", Ben began. "Julie broke up with me, and now she is...", before he could finished, I spoke in a lightning speed.

"Yeah, I know. She is with Albedo.", I answered in a lightning speed.

"Yeah.", Ben sighed.

"Who's Albedo?", Jimmy asked. He never heard him before.

Ben and I explained to Jimmy about Albedo.

"Oh, I knew it already.", Jimmy replied.

"How do you know about him? I didn't tell you about him and you never met him before!", Ben shouted.

"I used my mind.", I answered simply.

"Huh?", Ben and Jimmy didn't know what I said.

I sighed. "I can see the past and the present. I can also predict the future. Yesterday, I saw everything.", I explained.

"Wow, you're amazing, Melody!", Jimmy was impressed of my cool powers.

"Let's us skip that. I just Julie back. She is my girlfriend, my girl, my...Julie.", Ben said sadly.

"I know.", I replied.

"What am I going to do? I must win her heart.", Ben said. Jimmy and I thought for a while.

"Maybe you can give her something beautiful, something she likes.", Jimmy suggested.

"Yeah, like flowers and jewelery!", I said in a fast speed.

Ben thought for a while. "You're right. I can give her something beautiful. I can buy red roses for her.", Ben said his plan.

"That's a great idea!", Jimmy said.

"Yeah!", I agreed.

"But what about jewelery?", Ben asked.

"I suggested you to buy a necklace for her. I think it will be better and nice.", I suggested.

"Yeah, me too.", Jimmy agreed.

"But what kind of necklace? A diamond necklace or a golden necklace will be great, but it's too expensive.", Ben said.

"I think you shouldn't bought a diamond necklace or a golden necklace for her. Diamonds and gold aren't very suitable for girls.", I suggested.

"Why?", Ben and Jimmy asked curiously.

"Because diamonds and gold are more suitable for boys. I think pearls are suitable for girls.", I explained.

"A pearl necklace...What kind of pearl is better?", Ben asked.

"The real one, round, shiny and pure colour.", I answered.

"Can you help me to choose when we are there?", Ben asked.

"Sure. I know what you mean.", I said.

"Bye, Jimmy. I will be back soon.", Ben said and ran out from the room. I ran out too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 will be totally worst! Not really...<strong>

**Well, don't miss it! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. I told you it will be worst! Well, not really...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Albedo took Julie to a dark secret place.<p>

"What are we doing here?", Julie asked.

"You didn't know what's my plan.", Albedo replied.

"What plan?", Julie asked. She was confused.

"Actually, I need you to destroy Ben Tennyson!", Albedo answered evilly.

"But...you CAN'T! He's my boyfriend!", Julie yelled.

"You had broke up with him, remember?", Albedo reminded her.

Julie gasped in horror. She remembered everything and her new boyfriend's plan.

"I never want to be your boyfriend, I just want the Ultimatrix so I can turn back to my original form!", Albedo said his evil plan.

"But...what are you going to do?", Julie asked in horror.

"You'll see.", Albedo answered simply and strangled Julie. The darkness swallowed both of them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ben was showing a beautiful pearl necklace to Jimmy. It wasn't expensive.<p>

Suddenly, my eyes began to glow yellow-gold. Ben and Jimmy saw it.

"Melody? Are you OK?", Ben asked.

The glow began to fade away. I closed my eyes.

"Ben,", I began. "I'm afraid that Julie is..."

Before I could finished it, Ben's cell phone rang. He answered.

"Hello?", Ben began.

"Nice to meet you again, Ben Tennyson.", A voice called out from the phone. I recognized that voice.

"Albedo!", Ben yelled.

"Yes, it's me. Hand over the Ultimatrix to me, or this will be the end of YOUR GIRLFRIEND!", Albedo shouted.

"Julie!", Ben gasped in horror.

"Ben...please...help me...", a weak voice came out from the phone. It was Julie!

"What had you done to Julie?", Ben asked Albedo angrily.

"I kidnapped her. I didn't want to be her boyfriend! My plan is to kidnap her, so I can get the Ultimatrix and finish you! I know you never want her to get hurt.", Albedo explained.

"I can't believe you will do this to me and her!", Ben yelled angrily.

"Hand over the Ultimatrix or else!", Albedo warned him.

Ben ended the line. "Julie's in danger! I must save her!", Ben said.

"Do you know where she is?", Jimmy asked.

"I don't know. But Gwen and Kevin can help me. Let's go!", Ben said and ran out. We followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Very big trouble! Chapter 6 will be a challenge for Ben. Bye!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. A challenge for Ben, of course. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>With the help of Gwen and Kevin, we were able to detect the presence of Albedo and Julie.<p>

Gwen and I can detect them because we had that power.

Finally, we made it. It was very dark and we needed some light.

Gwen created a light for us. We could walked safely.

"Albedo! Where are you? I know you are here!", Ben shouted.

Suddenly, two red eyes appeared in the dark. It wasn't a vampire, it was Albedo. Beside him, it was Julie.

"Albedo! I had took off the Ultimatrix, you can have it but please don't hurt Julie!", Ben said loudly.

An evil grin appeared on the Negative Ben's face. He walked towards to Ben and grabbed the Ultimatrix. He pushed Julie towards to Ben. She fell into Ben's arm safely.

Ben untied the thick ropes around her hands and he took off the white cloth that tied around her mouth.

"Julie, are you OK?", Ben asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me...Ben.", Julie replied weakly. Tears fell down from her brown eyes.

"What you have to do this, Albedo?", Ben yelled.

"Just shut up! I'm about to transform back to my own self!", Albedo snapped back. He was trying to use the Ultimatrix.

"That's strange. It can't function!", Albedo said.

Suddenly, Ben laughed. "You been tricked, Albedo!", Ben laughed.

"What!", Albedo yelled.

"The Ultimatrix I gave you is a toy!", Ben explained.

"How dare you!", Albedo yelled. He took off the "Ultimatrix" and put on his own Ultimatrix.

"You think I didn't made another Ultimatrix for myself? I did it in case.", Albedo said. He activated his Ultimatrix and transformed into Negative Humungousaur.

Julie looked at Albedo, then she looked at Ben. Her eyes were full of horror.

"Don't worry, Julie. I got this!", Ben comforted her and activated the Ultimatrix. He transformed into Waybig. The giant alien shouted his name.

"You are no match for me!", Waybig said.

"Oh really?", Negative Humungousaur sighed.

The battle between positive and negative was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 coming soon!<strong>


	7. Reason

**It has been a long time since I didn't update my story right here. I think it was about months.**

**In those months, I was busied preparing my final exam, and I got best results. And I am working on my new account on the Web. I am busy preparing myself back to school now.**

**I missed a lot of Ben 10 and Generator Rex episodes, and I began to lose interest on them, that's too bad. I will try to finish 'Love is a Challenge' and 'Young Heroes'. I promise I will write 'Melody the Vampire'. I will also try to finish 'Friendship and Battle'. **

**I will continue to write Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossovers, Ben 10 and Deltora Quest crossovers, and Deltora Quest stories. I will finish Ed, Edd n Eddy stories, Astro Boy 2, Firebreather 2, Meet the Robinsons and Astro Boy, and Phineas and Ferb Meet Astro Boy. **

**I may never write Ben 10 stories and Generator Rex stories. I am no longer as Melody, I am back to myself, and I had moved to my another world.**

**I am freed from violence, romance, and betrayal. Now, I am younger and better than ever.**

**Don't worry, I will be back and my stories will be update. But that will take some time, but lets use patience to fight time. OK?**


End file.
